


Sea Storms

by hedicine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Nick, Double Anal Penetration, Endgame Polyamory, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Nick, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine
Summary: Harry has a secret that he's keeping from his bandmates he is a merman. Liam goes fishing one day and catches him in the net and begs him not to tell. Liam has a kink for merpeople which is a problem since he is dating Louis, Harry's ex and Harry is dating Nick. It's a mess.





	Sea Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryicecreamsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicecreamsmile/gifts).



> This was originally posted to my old ao3 account lourrielove which is now deleted however you can find the original version on the orphan_account here is the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766873?view_full_work=true as the fic is WIP. I've decided to continue it here :) It's no longer a chaptered fic but is now a oneshot

Harry goes out into the water every evening to turn back into a merman. No one in the band knows his secret and he intends to keep it that way. He doesn't know how they would react and quite frankly he doesn't want to know. They've been in a band for five years and they've never suspected. He feels quite proud of himself for managing to keep it a secret for so long. He hasn't even told Nick his boyfriend his secret. He's scared he'll freak out. Recently his ex Louis has started dating Liam. He caught them snogging a couple of months ago and was quite upset. They apologized and confessed that they had been seeing each other for awhile now but didn't want to hurt his feelings. Harry and Louis dated years ago, they broke up when Louis wasn't ready to come out so he started dating Nick instead.

He and Nick came out last year and have overall had a positive reception to their relationship but recently Harry has noticed how fit Liam has gotten, has he always had those mouthwatering abs and biceps for once he's not just jealous of Liam and Louis' relationship because he wants to fuck Louis but because he really wants Liam to fuck him or both of them perhaps. The very thought makes his cock stiffen in his pants. He needs to get in the ocean quick. He strips off and jumps into the water. Ahhh, it feels so cool and nice, Harry thinks to himself. He loves being in his natural habitat, it feels fantastic. He thinks he should maybe consider telling Nick and the boys the truth. It is terrifying but he really really should. They will find out eventually and they'll probably be hurt that he didn't tell them, he reasons with himself.

Later in the week as he is swimming he sees a fishing boat in the water. He swims closer to it. In the boat is no other than his bandmate and wetdream fantasy Liam Payne. Crap he needs to hide. All of a sudden he feels a net over his head and he is forcefully being pulled into the boat. "Harry? You have a tail? You're a merman, fuck".  
As Liam pulls Harry into the boat, Harry notices that Liam is hard and flushed. He has heard about Liam's merpeople kink, he always gets turned on by the Little Mermaid, it's hilarious although it isn't at this very moment, it's arousing in fact.

"Fuck Harry, you're such a sexy merman, you've made me so hard."

"God Liam, its arousing, seeing how turned on you are". Liam then grabs his chin and kisses him hard.

They snog passionately for about fifteen minutes until Liam pulls away wiping his lips and saying:

"This doesn't count okay? You know about my merpeople kink, I'm with Louis and I really care about him."

"I know, I know I'm with Nick remember?"

"Don't mention this to anyone?"

"I won't if you don't tell the others I'm a merman"

"Deal."  
They then kiss some more and head back to land. Fuck Liam is a great kisser, Harry thinks, even better than Nick.

Shit he just cheated on Nick but to be fair Liam did say it didn't count and surely it didn't right? Liam has a fetish for merpeople after all. Shit he hopes Liam doesn't tell Louis. He'll go apeshit or maybe he'll want a threesome. Fuck the latter sounds so enticing, Louis is hot as fuck and just as an amazing kisser as Liam. He remembers all the amazing kisses they shared with each other he hopes that Louis still thinks of him sometimes when he is with Liam and hopefully he wants a threesome just as bad.

Liam is wanking furiously in his bedroom thinking about the passionate kiss he shared with Harry yesterday. He can't believe he's a merman it turns him on so badly, he just wants to fuck Harry senseless. He feels guilty for feeling this way, he is really happy with Louis and things are going great but he really wants a threesome. After all Louis and Harry used to date and were fucking all over the place, he once walked in on them. Harry was riding Louis hard and fast. He comes hard when he pictures it. Fuck he needs to talk to Louis and Harry. He wanders outside and finds Harry in ocean. He wades up to him, tips his chin and kisses him fiercely. They snog for what feels like hours.

"Hazza babe, how does a threesome with Louis sound to you?"

"Like Christmas come early but I'm with Nick."

"I know but he could watch."

"Fuck that's so hot."

"I know, I also have an exhibitionism and voyeurism kink. "

"Jesus, how many kinks, do you have Li?"

"Loads, I'm a total freak in bed."

"Wow Louis is one lucky guy."

"He is given that he got to be with you."

"Aww Lima bean, you're so sweet, love you."

"Love you too."

I'm glad, I have someone to share my secret with."

Harry has been feeling guilty all week about cheating on Nick with Liam twice. Twice!  God he feels terrible but he can't get the idea of a threesome with Louis out of his head. He wants it so badly. He pulls his cock out of pants and starts to pull on it. Nick then walks into the room.

"Hi Baby, fuck haz I want ride your big lovely cock"

"Mmm, yes please."

Nick then proceeds to open himself with his fingers while Harry strokes himself slowly. Then Nick sinks down on Harry. They both groan loudly. "Fuck haz, you're so big."  
"Mmm so tight baby, taking me so well," Nick rides Harry fast and hard as Harry fucks into him mercilessly. Nick then tugs on his cock and comes hard. Harry fucks up into Nick a few more times and then comes Hard inside him.

"Fuck that was amazing, love you."  
"Love you too baby," says Harry fondly.

God Nick is a great shag, he thinks but no one rides him better than Louis Tomlinson. God the thought has his cock twitching. Louis' arse was a treasure to behold. He bets that liam is a great fuck too. His cock is enormous, even bigger than his own. He bet it would split him open. He then thinks about Liam and Louis penetrating him at the same time. Fuck he's definitely hard again. He then bends Nick over the bed and pounds into him relentlessly, his huge cock pistons in and out of Nick. They both moan loudly. Then for the second time, Harry spills inside Nick's hole. He the laps his come out of him with his tongue.

"Thanks babe, I needed that."

"No, thank you, I needed that just as much."

They then nap together then he dreams of Louis riding his cock, whilst Liam watches in the corner wanking furiously. Dream Liam says "Haz, I want you to ride me next".  
"Fuck, yes please" Harry wakes with come all over his tummy. His dream was incredible, if only it were real. Anyways he's really happy with Nick, they had two amazing rounds of sex last night and Harry can't wait to fuck him again later and maybe Nick will fuck him. He loves being fucked particularly from behind whilst his hair is pulled.

Liam is fucking Louis hard into the mattress. As he comes deep inside him he says: "Babe, how does a threesome with Harry sound?"  
"Fucking hot, to be honest I've thought about it loads."  
"Me too, what do you fantasise about?"  
"Harry riding my cock as you watch then both of us penetrating his tight lovely hole."  
"Fuck that sounds incredible."  
"I know, then you bend me over and fuck me mercilessly."  
"I'd like to do that again now."  
"Go ahead."  
Liam then roughly grabs Louis' hips and starts fucking into him hard. He pounds Louis' hole relentlessly. His enormous cock pistons in and out of Louis. He continues to fuck him harder and harder as Louis' strokes his cock roughly. They both come with a shout.  
"I think Harry said he be interested in a threesome".  
"God I hope so, I miss his tight arse and huge cock".  
"God whats it like fucking Harry?".  
"It's fucking mindblowing best I've ever had apart from you babe".  
"Aw I love you Louis."  
"I love you too baby."

They then snuggle together for hours and plan their threesome with Harry. Their so excited about it. Louis has missed fucking Harry, he has just missed Harry in general. He loves Liam and he is really happy with him but he'll always love Harry too. He can't wait to be with both the guys he loves with everything he has. He wonders what it would be like to be in a poly relationship with them. Harry is with Nick though. He hopes they break up soon. He wants both Liam and Harry.

 

Harry is having a lovely swim in the ocean. When he sees Louis running towards him.

"Hey Styles, mind if I join you?"  
"No not at all."  
"Good."  
Louis strips all his clothes off. Harry stares at him hungrily. "See something you like?"  
"You're such a tease, you know you're gorgeous."  
"I know."

Louis then tilts Harry's chin up and gives him a kiss. They kiss for about five minutes until Louis feels Harry's scales.

"What the fuck?"

"I can explain," Harry stands up then. Louis gasps with shock.

"You're a merman?"

"Yes," he says cheeks turning scarlet. 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me we dated for three years and you've been my best friend for five?" Louis spits out angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you Lou, only Liam knows. Even Nick doesn't know."

"Why would you tell Liam and not me?" Louis looks really hurt.

"Baby, I didn't tell Liam, he caught me in his net."

"Oh okay but still."

"I'm really sorry, I thought you would all judge me," Harry says sadly.

Louis tilts his chin up again "Harry listen to me we're your best friends and we all love you. I was madly in love with you for three years and still am a little bit. I would _never_  judge you love"

Harry gasps. "You still love me?"

 "Always."

They then kiss again for what feels like hours then they head inside to find Liam.

"So Li, how about that threesome?" Says Louis.

"Okay."

"First, I want Harry to ride my cock while you fuck my face and then I want us both to fuck Harry."

"Fuck yes," says Liam.

They all strip naked and get on the bed. Harry opens himself with his fingers then he climbs on top of Louis and sits on his cock. H bounces up and down a little until he feels confident enough to ride him hard and fast. Louis fucks up into him hard as he swallows Liam's cock. Harry continues riding Louis thoroughly as Louis fucks into him mercilessly. Liam then comes hard in Louis' mouth. Harry bounces a couple more times and comes all over his tummy, Louis follows soon after. They then take a five minute break. Then Harry bends over the bed as both Liam and Louis push inside him. Harry moans loudly, it hurts but it hurts so good. He loves the stretch. Louis and Liam begin thrusting in Harry hard and deep. They pound his hole relentlessly. Their cocks thrusting in and out of him. The air is filled with the sound of frantic moans and slapping skin.

"I love you both very much," Harry says.

"Love you too baby" Louis and Liam say at the same time.

"I want to be with both of you, I'm in love with both of you" Louis says.

"I want that too," says Liam.

"Guys, I want to have you both more than anything but what about Nick? I love him."

"Dump him," Louis says.

"What if I don't."

"Then its your loss."

They then all come at the same time. 

Harry has a tough choice to make should he be in a poly relationship with Liam and Louis or should he continue dating Nick.Harry has a tough choice to make. It's either Nick or Louis and Liam. He loves Nick but last night with Louis and Liam was one of the best he's ever had. He was madly in love with Louis for years and still has deep feelings for him and he fancies Liam like crazy. He really, really can't decide. He makes the decision to take a break for awhile and go visit his Mum and step-dad Robin at home. He's missed them so much. He tells them about his tough decision. They both think he should choose Louis and Liam. They really like Nick but they've missed Louis. Anne thinks he and Louis are soulmates.

"Jay will be thrilled if you guys get back together so will the girls.''

''I know, I love him and Liam.''

"Then your choice is clear.''

He decides she's right. He goes to visit Nick and ends it with him. He then texts Louis and Liam asking to meet. He tells them that he has chosen to be with them. They're thrilled. They all hug tightly and have another amazing and passionate threesome. Harry knows he has made the right choice. He never imagined he'd ever be in a poly relationship. He used to imagine he would just be with Louis. He was distraught when Louis started dating Liam. However he understands that they are soulmates too and Liam is also his. They all belong together. Fate has worked out well for them. He does feel bad for Nick though, he did care for him deeply and hopes that he will find happiness soon.

 

It's complicated being in a poly relationship and the three of them have a lot to discuss but it somehow works for them, they're really happy together. It's the missing puzzle piece. The sex is mindblowing. They try to balance their time together. Some days its Louis and Harry or Liam and Louis or Liam and Harry or all of them together. Nick has found a new partner and is happy. Nick and Harry are now friends. They're happy for each other and there is no hard feelings. Harry made the right decision. He loves Louis and Liam and he knows it's mutual.

 It's a warm summer day and Harry is swimming in the sea. Life is pretty great right now he's got to admit, he's got Louis back and he has a wonderful new boyfriend too Liam. Liam is amazing, he couldn't be happier with him and Louis. It's unconventional but it works. As Harry is lying comfortably on his tummy, Niall walks out.

"Hey H."

"Hi Ni."

Niall waddles out into the water. Niall gasps with shock. "What the fuck H, you've got a fucking tail?"

"Yeah, I'm a merman?"

"How could you keep this from me, I thought I was your best friend? Niall says sounding hurt and angry.

"You _are_  my best friend Ni, Zayn doesn't know and Louis and Liam only know because they caught me."

"Liam and Louis know?"

"Well they're my boyfriends."

"Still, I'm upset you didn't tell me H."

"Sorry Ni, I love you".

"Yeah, I love you too, ya big dick."

"Don't tell anyone else, promise me."

"I promise."

"Guys I've been summoned back to the ocean my biological father is dead and I'm now a King.''

"I thought Robin was your dad?"

"He was my legal father, Louis"

"You can't leave me we've only just gotten back together again."

"I am so sorry baby but I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, I can't lose you again I am so in love with you baby, don't go."

Harry leaves for Atlantis a week later, everyone cries but no one as much as Louis and Liam not even Anne and Gemma. Harry with a heavy heart ends his relationship with Louis and Liam. They stay together but they miss Harry badly. Harry rules as is his birthright but he's home sick and he's now marrying a beautiful mermaid called Erica he's distraught but he does his duty maybe he'll grow to love her. Louis and Liam break up. Louis has a baby son called Freddie Reign with a beautiful girl called Briana. He's coping. Liam also has a son called Bear Grey with his new girlfriend Cheryl. He's happy for now.

 Harry has been feeling desperately lonely and homesick since he moved back under the sea, he misses being on land every moment of every day and he especially misses all of loved ones most of all his ex-boyfriends Louis and Liam. He misses them like crazy, he regrets ending things with them. He is currently stuck in a loveless marriage with his mer-wife Erica, to be honest he finds her to be incredibly dull. He doesn't feel like he belongs here, even if he is now the King. He doesn't feel like he will ever fit in. He needs to visit his real home soon or he will explode. He then makes the decision to arrange a surprise trip home to England.

The first person he decides to visit is Louis because of how things ended between them. He knocks on Louis' door and waits. Louis' opens the door.  
As soon as he sees Harry he gives him a bone crushing hug and says "what the fuck are you doing here Styles?"  
"I miss you."  
"Fuck no, Harry, don't do this right now."  
"I'm sorry."  
" _sorry_ you're sorry? You haven't had any contact with me in months and you broke my heart _again_ Harry", he yells. 

"Baby listen to me, I love you with everything I have, I didn't want to leave you, I _had_ to leave you because it was my duty but I've hated every single moment that I've not been by your side" says Harry with tears streaming down his face.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry in a gentle way this time and pats his back soothingly.

"Darling, please don't cry I know it's not your fault love but I'm upset because I've missed you so much and I am still crazy in love with you"

Louis then tenderly tips up Harry's chin and gives him a warm and loving kiss. Harry kisses back immediately soon the kiss becomes less chaste and much more heated. Louis and Harry put everything they have to give into this kiss. This kiss demonstrates that they love each other, that they're sorry they've been apart and how much they've missed each other.

"Baby, how long are you back for?"

"I don't know Louis, maybe a couple of weeks or so."

"Well I'm going to make the most of it then."

"Me too" Harry says with a smile.

"Oh Babe, I forgot to tell you me and Liam broke up, he has a girlfriend and a son, I actually have a little boy too."

"Holy crap, is there anything else I don't know?"

"That's mainly it babe, my little lad is called Freddie."

"Aw what a lovely name, can I see a picture of him please?"

Louis takes a picture of Freddie out of his wallet and shows Harry.

"Here's my precious little lad"

"He's so beautiful, he looks just like you"

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Louis but can I ask what happened between you and Liam?"

Louis sighs then says "Well at first we managed to stay together for a little while, but eventually we started to realize what an important part you had become of our relationship and that we could no longer have each other without you anymore so we broke up."

"How is Liam liking his new girlfriend?"

"He is smitten with her, he's dating Cheryl."

"Oh my god, really?!"

"I know."

"I miss him."

"I miss him too and I'm sure he misses us."

"I think I need to see Liam tomorrow."

"Yeah do that tomorrow, stay here and spend the night with me."  
"Okay."

So that night Harry stays with Louis. They spend most of the night making frantic and passionate love together. It's perfect but Harry knows that it could be even more so with Liam there. Harry is still in love with Liam too. He needs to see him.

After an amazing night with Louis, Harry decides to visit Liam the next morning. Louis has kindly given him Liam's current address since he has recently moved to a new house with a nursery for his newborn son Bear Grey Payne.Harry is yet to see what Bear looks like. He absolutely adores Freddie already without even meeting him. However Louis' has agreed to let him meet his young son. Harry arrives at Liam's house and rings on the doorbell. Liam comes out looking rather tired and disheveled.

"H, what are you doing here babe?"

"I just wanted to come see you because I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too babe but there's some things we've got to talk about okay?"

"I know, I saw Louis yesterday and he told me about Cheryl and Bear."

"Ah, I see, how is he?" Liam says sounding pained.

"He seems fine, have you met Freddie?"

"Yeah I have, he's a really cute kid."

"I saw a picture of Freddie from Louis' wallet and he's gorgeous."

"H, how have you found it back being in the sea?"

"I've found it really hard Liam, I've missed you all so much."

"I still love you, Harry and Louis too."

"I love you too."

"It's just that I'm with Cheryl now and we have Bear."

"I understand."

Liam then takes Harry into his arms and holds him tightly. They stay like that for awhile, just holding each each other.In that moment time stands still and it feels like they are the only two people in the world.

Liam needs to make a choice as to whether he will stay with Cheryl who he has a son with or get back together with Harry and Louis. It's a really tough decision to make. However he knows in his heart what he must do. The next day Cheryl and Liam announce on twitter that they have split up but will remain close for the sake of their son Bear. Liam has decided to get back together with Harry and Louis. He is incredibly happy with his decision. Harry has decided to stay on land for now. However he is still King of Atlantis and must visit on a weekly basis. He is still married to Erica but he hopes that he can divorce her some point soon. He's really sick of her. 

*************** TO BE CONTINUED *****************


End file.
